Rendez-vous au bal, princesse
by Sandy Moon
Summary: Quand le collège organise une petite fête, tout le monde veut être le plus beau, pouvoir danser et s'amuser. C'est aussi l'occasion pour un jeune couple de se rapprocher ... Réponse au défi 19 de Crazy Av sur le thème Princesse ! Suite de "Une danse glacée"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Et hop voici la quatrième histoire de cette série de défis qui se suit XD Cette fois-ci, c'était le thème Princesse que Crazy Av a donné. De plus, c** **'est la suite de ma précédente histoire Une danse glacée.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Vendredi. Dernier jour de cours. Dernier jour de l'année. Dernier jour en classe de troisième. Dernier jour en tant que collégien. Une fin en soit. Mais aussi un début.

Afin de fêter dignement cette fin d'année et plus encore la fin de cette époque que représente le collège, les professeurs et le directeur du collège Françoise Dupont avaient décidé d'organiser une fête pour leurs élèves dans le gymnase. Ainsi, ils offriraient à leurs élèves un cadeau de fin d'année exceptionnel l'espéraient-ils, un ultime moment de détente et de partage avant que ceux-ci n'entament leurs révisions pour le brevet qu'ils passeront à la fin du mois. Bien que cet examen soit réputé facile, cela restait un examen officiel. Certains élèves stresseront à l'idée de le passer ; d'autres seront complètement détendus et sereins. Dans tous les cas, c'était la moindre des choses pour le corps enseignant d'organiser cette petite soirée pour, quelque part, leur dire au revoir.

Tous les élèves avaient aidé aux préparatifs toute la journée, installant des décorations, des chaises, des tables, de même qu'une sono. Nino s'était personnellement occupé de créer une « playlist qui déchire » (selon ses dires) pour l'occasion. Il mourait d'envie de jouer les DJ d'un soir pour faire danser tous ses amis, mais avec ce disque déjà tout prêt, il pourrait également profiter de la piste de danse et du futur buffet. Alya avait quant à elle filmé cette journée de préparation, se promettant de faire tourner la caméra le soir également afin de créer un petit film souvenir pour toute la promo ! Les décorations furent fabriquées par Rose, Juleka, Nathaniel et Alix. Faisant partie du club d'arts plastiques, cette tâche leur avait été naturellement confiée. Tous les autres firent de leur mieux pour que le gymnase ressemble à une vraie salle des fêtes. Tous... ? Non ! Bien évidemment, Chloé Bourgeois n'avait pas levé petit doigt pour faire quoi que ce soit, préférant se limer les ongles en regardant les autres travailler d'arrache-pied. Quoi qu'elle a promis d'arriver dans une sublime robe de grand créateur le soir même ; c'était une façon de s'investir pour elle...

Les professeurs congédièrent les élèves en fin d'après-midi afin de leur laisser le temps de se préparer. Bien sûr, ils ne leur demandaient pas de venir habillés comme si ils allaient assister à un bal ou à une cérémonie prestigieuse, mais un petit effort vestimentaire était requis de leur part.

Et si il y en avait un qui était impatient d'être à ce soir, c'était Adrien. Ce soir, il pourrait s'amuser, danser, rire, et surtout faire tout cela aux côtés de Marinette. Si le secret de leur relation n'avait pas été découvert au début de la semaine, jamais ils n'auraient véritablement pu prendre du plaisir ce soir. Il pourrait la tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, danser avec elle sans que des regards suspicieux ne se posent sur eux. Elle lui avait également promis de venir habillée comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il est vrai que le garçon était habitué à la voir soit habillée en simple collégienne, soit dans son costume de Ladybug. Il la trouvait déjà très jolie, mais si elle promettait de le surprendre, alors il avait très hâte de voir le résultat.

Tous deux s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'Adrien vienne chercher sa petite-amie vers 19 heures afin qu'ils arrivent à la fête ensemble. Aller, il n'avait pas longtemps à attendre avant de la retrouver. Pourtant, chaque instant passé loin de sa Lady lui semblait passer aussi lentement qu'une séance photo des plus ennuyeuses. Il devrait trouver de quoi s'occuper chez lui, devinant que Marinette serait en train de paniquer chez elle quant à sa tenue du soir. Cette dernière avait par ailleurs plaisanté quant au fait que cette soirée pouvait être comparée – dans une certaine mesure – à un bal de conté de fées. Adrien avait trouvé cette remarque des plus adorables. Il avait déclaré en prenant la main de sa promise pour y déposer un baiser : « Alors, rendez-vous au bal, princesse. » Marinette n'avait pu empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte rose toute mignonne et Adrien fut même étonné qu'elle ne soit pas tombée dans les pommes à la suite de son geste.

Les amoureux se séparèrent difficilement comme à chaque fois, puis Adrien monta dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Quand il passa la porte d'entrée un quart d'heure plus tard, il fut accueilli par Nathalie et, à sa plus grande surprise, par son père qui se tenait droit, les mains dans le dos devant le grand escalier. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal depuis... bien trop longtemps. Après avoir sèchement salué son fils, Gabriel Agreste reprit la parole.

– Adrien, je sais que tu dois te préparer pour retourner au collège ce soir, mais j'aimerais qu'avant tu me fasses écouter tes morceaux au piano. Selon la qualité que tu me présenteras, cela décidera du moment où tu pourras partir.

– Pardon ?! lâcha Adrien complètement surpris.

Ça ne faisait absolument pas partie de ses plan. Il avait tenu son père au courant de cette soirée depuis que le directeur avait prévenu l'ensemble des élèves. Il lui en avait donné la permission... Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui – le jour J ! – il lui annonçait que, tant qu'il ne jouerait pas ses morceaux parfaitement, il ne pourrait pas aller à la fête.

– Père, vous m'avez donné votre autorisation il y a plusieurs jours.

– Certes, mais rappelle-toi, je t'ai informé mardi soir que désormais je vérifierai chaque semaine que tu as parfaitement travaillé ton piano. Et j'ai décidé que cela serait ce soir.

Adrien comprit le raisonnement de son père. Il continuait de le punir (indirectement) pour lui avoir caché l'existence de Marinette. Quand il fut contraint et forcé de le lui annoncer il y a trois jours, il avait été étonné que Gabriel Agreste ait relativement bien pris la chose... Si ce n'est que le styliste avait décidé de rajouter du travail à son fils, ainsi que cette histoire de vérification du piano. Tout cela pour être sûr et certain qu'entretenir une relation amoureuse ne le perturberait pas dans ses obligations.

Le jeune garçon fut donc contraint de monter dans sa chambre, suivi par son paternel et son assistante. Plus vite il serait débarrassé de cette histoire de piano, plus vite il pourrait se préparer, partir et retrouver Marinette. Il s'assit au piano et attendit de savoir quels morceaux il devait exécuter.

Quand Gabriel annonça à son fils les trois morceaux qu'il souhaitait entendre, ce dernier fut à la fois heureux et anxieux. Heureux car c'était trois morceaux qu'il aimait beaucoup jouer. Anxieux car ils étaient tous les trois très techniques et très complexes. Il savait que son père avait fait exprès car il pourrait ainsi bien vérifier si Adrien avait véritablement travaillé ses morceaux. De plus, ils étaient chacun assez longs, cela lui prendrait du temps de les jouer une seule fois si il se débrouillait bien, et plusieurs fois dans le cas contraire... Et cela risquait de lui faire prendre du retard pour ce soir.

Adrien pria alors sa bonne étoile pour qu'elle soit de son côté, qu'il joue parfaitement sans avoir à recommencer. Il fit pianoter ses doigts sur le clavier et entama le premier morceau demandé par son père, à savoir _Mariage d'amour_ de Chopin. De temps en temps, il jeta des coups d'œil à son père qui ne sourcillait pas. Cela signifiait qu'il ne faisait aucune erreur. Après cinq minutes d'effort, Adrien joua en deuxième _Le rêve d'amour_ de Franz Liszt, de loin le plus technique des trois morceaux qu'il devait exécuter. Il eut l'air de s'en sortir car Gabriel n'exigea pas qu'il recommence une fois qu'il l'eut fini. Enfin, Adrien put jouer le dernier morceau, le plus long mais aussi celui qui le touchait tout particulièrement : il s'agissait du _Concerto 23_ de Mozart. A chaque fois qu'il jouait ce morceau, Adrien se sentait bien, le piano ne devenant plus une corvée mais un moyen pour lui de s'exprimer. Le jeune garçon eut une rapide pensée pour Marinette ; elle aimerait très certainement l'entendre jouer tous ses morceaux. Un de ces jours peut-être...

Adrien nota intérieurement le sens de l'humour particulier de son père. Lui qui avait décidé de punir Adrien en vérifiant de ses propres yeux qu'il travaillait sa musique, pour lui avoir caché l'existence de sa petite-amie, avait exigé de lui qu'ils jouent trois morceaux d'amour. Le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le choix de son père n'avait pas été fait au hasard. Il nota enfin pour lui-même qu'il essayerait de négocier afin de pouvoir jouer autre chose que des morceaux classiques – mais cela, il sentait que ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite !

Cela avait donc pris plus de vingt minutes à Adrien pour exécuter une seule et unique fois les partitions exigées par son père. Ce dernier n'avait jamais fait remarque durant tout ce temps, semblant apprécié le son produit par l'instrument. Bien qu'il se sentait être libéré de ce travail supplémentaire, Adrien dut rester silencieux, attendant que son père parle.

– C'est... c'est très bien

L'adolescent ne saurait dire ce qui avait fait buté son père au debout de sa phrase. En tout cas, il s'était très vite repris en reprenant son masque sérieux habituel.

– Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas dénigré ton piano, poursuivit Gabriel Agreste en se levant de son siège. Tu pourras partir à l'heure convenue.

– Merci, père, sourit Adrien.

– Nathalie, veuillez apporter le costume, s'il vous plaît, ordonna le styliste.

Nathalie acquiesça avant de quitter la chambre d'Adrien.

– Le costume ?

– Adrien, que pensais-tu porter à cette soirée ? demanda Gabriel d'un air froid et monotone.

– Euh... Une chemise et un pantalon, répondit le garçon le plus simplement du monde après avoir été surpris de la question.

– Adrien, tu représentes ma marque dès que tu es à l'extérieur de la maison. Il est donc normal et approprié que tu portes un costume de ma création. Tu dois être parfait, finit-il de dire alors que Nathalie revenait tout juste.

L'intéressé ne put contester la décision de son père puisque celui-ci venait de quitter sa chambre sans lui adresser un dernier regard. C'était toujours pareil avec lui il ne laissait jamais son fils faire ses propres choix... Adrien fit enfin attention à Nathalie qui se tenait à côté de la porte. Elle portait des vêtements entre ses mains – il ne saurait dire à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler – et juste au-dessus était posé une toute petite boite. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être, mais si Nathalie l'avait apporté, c'est que cela devait être utile à sa préparation (d'après son père).

– Nathalie, que contient cette boite ?

Il fut très loin de se douter, en posant cette question, à quel point la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire...

– Il s'agit de gel pour les cheveux. Votre père exige une tenue et une coiffure impeccables pour votre soirée de fin d'année.

Adrien écarquilla les yeux, pensant très sincèrement que c'était une blague. Car si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait parmi tous les cosmétiques qu'on lui faisait porter lors des séances photo, c'était le gel pour les cheveux. C'est très simple, il avait l'impression qu'on lui appliquait une plaquette de beurre entière sur la tête, et il passait de longs moments sous la douche après pour l'enlever tant bien que mal.

– Non, Nathalie, je refuse ! Le costume, je veux bien... mais pas ça !

– Adrien, c'est ce que votre père a demandé. Vous devez le faire.

Alors qu'il aurait tout donné pour se transformer en Chat Noir et pouvoir s'enfuir par la fenêtre, Adrien se retrouva complètement tétanisé, incapable de bouger lorsqu'il vit Nathalie s'avancer vers lui. Tout ce qu'il entendit fut le « clic » du pot de l'enfer quand celui-ci s'ouvrit.

* * *

– Raaaaaaaaah ! J'y arrive pas ! Pourquoi évidement je n'y arrive pas ce soir !

– Marinette, calme-toi. Tu n'arriveras à rien faire dans cet état.

– Pardon, Tikki. C'est juste que... tu comprends... j'ai envie de me faire belle pour Adrien. Je veux être parfaite.

– Oui, je comprends. Mais repose d'abord cette baguette. J'ai peur que tu la lâches et que tu te fasses mal.

Réceptive aux conseils de son kwami, Marinette obtempéra et posa ladite baguette sur sa coiffeuse.

Quelle idée elle avait eu aussi ! Pourquoi avait-elle à tout prix tenu à venir habillée en tenue traditionnelle chinoise ? Elle avait des tas de robes dans sa penderie, dont la plupart qu'elle avait confectionné elle-même. Mais, lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à ses parents que le collège organisait une petite soirée le dernier jour d'école, sa mère avait tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion pour lui remettre une robe qu'elle portait à son âge. Elle avait dit que cela lui ferait très plaisir si elle la portait ce soir-là... Touchée par le geste de sa mère, et trouvant en plus de cela la robe fort jolie, Marinette avait accepté. Mais alors, elle avait voulu jouer le jeu à fond.

Voilà donc pourquoi et comment une guerre avait éclaté entre elle, ses cheveux et les deux baguettes chinoises couleur carmin qui devaient lui servir à créer un chignon haut. Cependant, après vingt minutes d'efforts acharnés, aucun résultat ne la satisfaisait c'était peine perdue.

– Allons, Marinette, tu ressayeras plus tard. Tu devrais mettre la robe pour commencer, lui conseilla Tikki en désignant le vêtement posé sur sa chaise.

– Tu as raison, Tikki. Je vais faire ça. Au moins, je serai sûre d'arriver habillée à la fête, ria la jeune fille.

Marinette se déshabilla, et examina la robe avant de l'enfiler. C'était une robe rouge vif, à l'encolure typiquement chinoise qui remontait jusqu'au cou, et qui arrivait au niveau de ses genoux. Les manches étaient courtes et l'ensemble des coutures étaient brodés de fils dorés. Des fleurs de lotus étaient également brodées au niveau du col et de la taille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle la mit que Marinette se rendit compte de la fente sur le côté droit qui laissait apparaître sa jambe jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle se dit alors que cela devrait passer auprès du directeur et qu'il ne lui reprocherait pas « une tenue incorrecte. »

Alors qu'elle terminait de nouer la fermeture, Marinette entendit qu'on frappait contre la trappe de sa chambre. Une voix se fit entendre et elle reconnut sa mère. Tikki fonça se cacher derrière l'ordinateur. Dès lors que son amie disparut, Marinette indiqua à sa mère qu'elle pouvait entrer.

– Ma chérie, tout va bien. Tu as besoin de-

Sabine Cheng s'était aussitôt interrompue lorsqu'elle vit sa fille vêtue de sa propre robe de jeune fille. Marinette perçut sans problème à quel point sa mère était émue de la voir ainsi.

– Je venais te voir pour savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide, reprit Sabine après s'être reprise.

– Ah vrai dire maman, tu tombes à pique – et c'est le cas de le dire.

Marinette se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et s'empara des deux baguettes chinoises qui lui causaient tant de soucis.

– Je n'arrive pas à m'attacher les cheveux avec. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

– Mais bien sûr, ma chérie. Assieds-toi, je vais t'aider.

Marinette partit s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau et sa mère s'installa derrière elle. Elle lui prit les deux piques oranges des mains puis commença à lui brosser les cheveux.

– Tu veux être la plus belle de la soirée, on dirait, la taquina sa mère.

– Maman, dis pas ça ! répondit Marinette un peu gênée et exacerbée. On fait tous un effort pour ce soir. On veut être à la hauteur de l'événement.

– Oui enfin je devine bien que tu veux surtout te faire toute belle pour ton Adrien.

La voix de Marinette mourut au fond de sa gorge et elle sentit son visage se chauffer tout d'un coup. Décidément, sa mère avait le don pour la rendre gênée en un rien de temps ! Et puis, elle réagissait toujours similairement lorsque ses parents évoquaient sa vie amoureuse. Elle avait beau être proche d'eux, il s'agissait de sa vie privée... Et elle souhaitait que cela reste privé !

– Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, poursuivit Sabine sans remarquer le pseudo mal-être de sa fille. Je suis sûre qu'il n'aura d'yeux que pour toi. J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait lorsqu'il est venu à la maison le week-end dernier.

Marinette ne répondit rien, d'une part parce qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire, et d'autre part puisqu'elle eut mal en sentant sa mère planter une pique dans ses cheveux.

– En tout cas, même si ton père et moi n'avons pas pu beaucoup discuté avec lui, nous voyons bien à quel point tu es heureuse avec lui. Adrien est un gentil garçon, et je sens que vous vivrez de belles choses ensemble.

Le cœur de Marinette se mit à battre plus vite à l'écoute des paroles touchantes de sa mère. Elle était ravie que ses parents souhaitent son bonheur, et qui plus est, soient en adéquation avec son choix de petit-ami (ou de « l'amour de sa vie » comme elle le disait à Alya lorsqu'elles concoctaient des plans pour approcher Adrien). Ce garçon était tout pour elle. Elle qui se pensait définitivement amoureuse de lui avant qu'ils ne décident de se mettre en couple, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était presque tombée amoureuse une deuxième fois de la même personne. Chaque jour, chaque heure, elle découvrait un nouvel aspect de la vie ou de la personnalité d'Adrien – qui se rapprochait le plus souvent de son comportement en tant que Chat Noir – et cela ne faisait que renforcer son affection et son amour pour lui. Adrien était lui-même avec elle, alors elle avait décidé d'elle aussi être elle-même. Tant pis si elle bafouillait ou rougissait c'était elle et personne d'autre. Elle n'avait pas à se cacher derrière un masque... pas même celui de Ladybug.

– Voilà, j'ai terminé ma chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Marinette se leva et se dirigea vers son miroir. Le résultat la stupéfia complètement : sa mère avait réussi l'impossible en domptant ses cheveux noirs. Ils étaient maintenus en un chignon haut par les fameuses baguettes oranges, et Marinette sentit ses cheveux tirés si fort qu'elle était certaine que la coiffure tiendrait toute la soirée.

– C'est parfait ! Merci, maman ! sauta de joie la jeune fille en allant serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

– De rien, voyons. J'ai été ravie de t'aider.

– Je vais finir de me préparer maintenant.

Dès que Sabine sortit de la chambre, Tikki put refaire surface. Elle s'approcha de Marinette qui s'était réinstallée à sa coiffeuse.

– C'était très beau ce qu'a dit ta mère, commenta le kwami.

– Oui et je vais la croire sur parole quand elle dit qu'Adrien et moi, on fera beaucoup de choses.

– Vous sauvez déjà Paris pendant votre temps libre. C'est déjà beaucoup !

Marinette rit avec Tikki puis farfouilla dans une trousse afin de mettre la main sur son maquillage. Ou plutôt sur l'inexistence de maquillage. Elle en portait peu voire pas du tout au quotidien il était donc logique que sa trousse se trouve quasiment vide. Un anti-cernes, un crayon noir, un mascara, et un baume à lèvres tinté rouge : voilà tout ce que cette trousse contenait. Mais ce soir, elle avait vraiment envie de faire un effort. Elle voulait entendre Adrien lui dire qu'il la trouvait jolie, et elle allait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Toutes.

Quand elle eut finie de se maquiller, Marinette passa une petite barrette dans ses cheveux, un petit objet qu'elle avait fabriqué le week-end dernier et elle avait eu peur qu'Adrien ne le voit lorsqu'il était venu travailler chez elle. Il s'agissait une petite barrette de quelques centimètres de long, peinte en rouge, sur laquelle trônait un médaillon coccinelle. Tikki le lui avait sans cesse répété : elle était Ladybug, avec ou sans le masque, à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Ce petit clin d'œil risquait de faire ressurgir le côté Chat Noir de son amoureux. Elle n'attendait que ça...

Enfin, la jeune fille termina sa préparation en déposant quelques gouttes de parfum au creux de sa nuque et sur ses poignets. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel parfum il s'agissait tout simplement de celui qu'Adrien – ou plutôt Chat Noir – lui avait offert lors de leur voyage scolaire. Ce même parfum qui avait permis de les réunir. Comme elle ne disposait que d'une petite fiole et que l'odeur était unique et introuvable, Marinette économisait son utilisation. Mais ce soir, elle s'était sentie obligée de le porter. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Adrien craquerait en sentant cette odeur. Après tout, il ne l'avait plus senti depuis cette nuit où ils s'étaient déclarés l'un à l'autre.

Elle était prête. Elle se sentait comme une princesse qui attendait que son prince charmant l'emmène danser au bal. Constatant qu'elle était en avance pour une fois, Marinette s'autorisa à se reposer un peu, attendant qu'Adrien ne vienne la chercher d'une minute à l'autre.

* * *

– Hummmm. Je dois reconnaître que, habillé et coiffé comme ça, tu as l'air d'un parfait pingouin.

– Je ne veux pas être un pingouin !

Le garçon passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, mais un frisson lui glaça le sang quand ses doigts rencontrèrent une substance grasse des plus désagréables.

Vraiment, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça !

Adrien avait tenté d'échapper à l'étape du gel pour les cheveux une fois qu'il avait enfilé, de manière totalement contrainte, le costume préparé par son père. Mais Nathalie, telle une ninja confirmée, avait réussi à le coincer et l'avait affublé d'une quantité astronomique de gel pour les cheveux. Désormais, quand il se regardait dans le miroir, il ne voyait que ses cheveux gras, luisants, et plaqués contre son crâne ; ainsi que Plagg qui riait aux éclats à la suite de sa remarque.

– Franchement, non Plagg ! Je ne peux pas aller à la soirée comme ça ! s'énerva le garçon devant son reflet. Le costume... encore ça pourrait passer, même si il est affreux. Mais la coiffure, non je refuse !

Adrien était catégorique. Il ne pouvait sortir de chez lui ainsi vêtu. Mais il savait pertinemment que ni son père, ni Nathalie ne le laisseraient sortir si il changeait quoi que ce soit à la tenue qu'ils lui avaient préparé. Son père avait beau être reconnu comme l'un des grands stylistes en vogue, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait exprès de donner à son fils le costume le plus hideux de toute sa collection (à croire que sa punition n'en finissait pas !). Le pantalon était simple, noir, semblable à n'importe quel bas. Il en était de même pour la chemise qui était d'une blanc éclatant, ainsi que du petit nœud papillon qui enserrait son cou. (Ce nœud était la touche de trop, pour Adrien).

Non, ce qui posait problème dans ce costume, c'était la veste. Adrien pensait très clairement que celle-ci avait été ramenée du siècle dernier tant elle semblait être d'une autre époque dans sa forme. Il s'agissait d'une veste queue-de-pie qui arrivait quasiment jusqu'au sol, et qui était presque trois fois trop grande pour le corps du garçon. Mais ce qui confirmait que cette veste datait d'aujourd'hui, c'était les nombreux strasses et cristaux qui étaient collés dessus. La veste en était entièrement recouverte. Ils scintillaient de nombreuses couleurs, mais alourdissaient considérablement le vêtement.

– C'est trop pour moi, Plagg ! Il faut arranger ça, pesta Adrien en se détournant du miroir. Au pire, je peux laisser la veste et le nœud dans la voiture sur le trajet... Mais je n'arriverai jamais à m'occuper de ça à temps ! finit-il en désignant sa tête.

– Gamin, cesse de te plaindre. Ses cheveux sont aussi gras qu'un bon camembert coulant ! Je serai plus que ravi d'être à ta place.

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel devant autant d'indifférence de la part de son allié kwami.

– Bon, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut partir maintenant pour être à l'heure.

Plagg partit se cacher dans la fameuse veste-bijoux et Adrien sortit de sa chambre. Comme il l'avait prévu, son père l'attendait près de la porte pour vérifier qu'il s'était bien préparé conformément à ses attentes. Quand il arriva à son niveau, Adrien se sentit jugé de haut en bas par le regard inquisiteur de son père. Vraiment, la punition ne faisait que continuer et était en train d'empirer considérablement.

– Tu es parfait. Tu peux partir, déclara-t-il de manière neutre.

– Merci, père.

– Ton garde du corps viendra te chercher au collège dans la soirée.

– Je sais.

– Passe une bonne soirée, dit-il dans un dernier élan, toujours aussi froidement, avant de s'en aller dans son bureau, laissant Adrien perplexe face à cette dernière phrase.

Le jeune garçon fut accompagné par son garde du corps jusqu'à la voiture puis ils purent partir. À l'arrière du véhicule, Adrien attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés de la maison pour commencer l'opération. Il se baissa suffisamment pour que son garde du corps ne puisse pas le voir à travers le rétroviseur (même si il se doutait qu'il devait s'en ficher de la tenue qu'il portait), avant de retirer la veste et le nœud papillon. Il cacha les deux pièces sous le siège avant. Plagg était sorti, et faisant un signe à Adrien en lui désignant ses cheveux. Le garçon ordonna d'un geste de la main à son ami de venir se cacher dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit ensuite son portable et décida d'envoyer un message à sa petite-amie.

 **Adrien : Je suis en route pour chez toi mais j'ai un petit problème d'ordre capillaire. Je pourrai utiliser ta salle de bain ? ^^'**

La réponse de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre.

 **Marinette : Bien sûr je serai ravie de t'aider à résoudre ton problème mon chaton ;) A tout à l'heure :3**

Adrien sourit en se disant qu'à eux deux, ils réussiraient très certainement à trouver une solution rapide et simple pour enlever tout ce gel collant dans ses cheveux. Les quelques minutes de trajet jusque chez Marinette parurent durer des heures pour le jeune garçon. Quand, enfin, il aperçut au loin la devanture de la boulangerie, il s'impatienta et dut attendre que son chauffeur le dépose pour descendre. La voiture repartit presque aussitôt, tandis qu'Adrien entra par la porte d'accueil. Une chance pour lui, aucun client a l'horizon pour le voir. Il salua le père de Marinette qui travaillait toujours pour assurer la fournée du soir, et écouta ce dernier qui lui indiquait de monter dans l'appartement. Un numéro similaire se répéta quand Adrien croisa Sabine Cheng. Cette dernière se permit de lui dire qu'il était mignon (ce qui rendit le garçon mal à l'aise) avant de lui dire que Marinette l'attendait dans sa chambre.

Le garçon monta les escaliers, frappa contre la trappe avant d'entrer après que Marinette lui en ait donné l'autorisation. Il la chercha du regard une fraction de seconde avant de la voir assise sur son canapé, penchée sur ses pieds – certainement en train de mettre ses chaussures. Quand elle se releva, un sourire illumina tout de suite son visage quand elle vit son amoureux. Adrien n'eut pas le temps de la saluer qu'elle s'était précipitée à son cou pour l'embrasser.

– Bonsoir, mon chaton, dit-elle après s'être séparée de lui.

– Bonsoir... princesse, l'appela-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa tenue.

Marinette avait promis de le surprendre : elle avait respecté son engagement. Le garçon était tout bonnement ébloui par sa petite-amie. Elle était à la fois Ladybug par la couleur rouge de sa robe ainsi que la petite barrette coccinelle qu'il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer, et à la fois Marinette par la simplicité des autres accessoires et par la coiffure qu'elle arborait. Il nota pour lui-même que ce chignon lui allait parfaitement bien, mais également qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir les cheveux détachés. Il était sur et certain qu'il la trouverait toute aussi belle.

– Tu es... Tu es vraiment très belle, Marinette, dit-il en souriant.

– Merci, chaton. Et toi aussi, tu... tu es pas mal. Enfin, non tu es plus que pas mal ! Enfin, tu vois le genre.

– Ma Lady a du mal à admettre que je suis irrésistible, dit-il d'un ton séducteur digne de Chat Noir.

– Oui car... tes cheveux ne sont pas très... flatteurs, décida-t-elle d'avouer.

– On est bien d'accord sur ce point, ragea Adrien.

Marinette se risqua à toucher les cheveux blonds d'Adrien du bout des doigts. Elle afficha une mine dégoûtée.

– Beurk. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

– Ce n'est pas son idée ; il faut demander à son père. Pardon, gamin, mais j'étouffais dans ta poche.

Plagg venait de faire une apparition des plus fulgurantes. Il se plaignit ensuite, craignant qu'il n'y aurait pas de fromage à manger à la soirée. Tikki le réprimanda en lui disant qu'il ne pensait qu'avec son ventre.

– Je crois que mon père a décidé de continuer à me jouer des tours à sa façon. J'ai du laisser des vêtements dans la voiture, mais il m'a forcé à mettre trois tonnes de gel dans mes cheveux. S'il te plaît, il faut que tu m'aides à l'enlever, supplia Adrien.

– D'accord, d'accord. Viens, on va essayer de rincer ça.

Elle entraîna Adrien vers son lavabo et ce dernier se mit la tête en bas au-dessus. Durant plusieurs minutes, les deux adolescents furent tout leur possible pour retirer ce gel. Et à quatre mains, ils allaient bien plus vite que si Adrien avait du se débrouiller tout seul. Plagg et Tikki vinrent même donner un petit coup de main, Marinette ayant décrété que cette mission était leur priorité.

Leurs efforts finirent par payer quand Adrien sécha ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa coupe de cheveux de tous les jours. Les deux amoureux décidèrent qu'ils étaient enfin prêts à partir, Tikki prenant place dans le petit sac de Marinette en compagnie de Plagg - ce dernier ne voulant pas se sentir tout collé contre Adrien lorsque celui-ci danserait.

Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, ils furent surpris d'être accueillis par Tom et Sabine qui les attendaient dans le salon, visiblement depuis un moment.

– Bon et bien, on va y aller nous, dit Marinette gênée en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

– Attends ma chérie, il faut que je vous prenne en photo, avait dit Sabine avant de les perdre de vue. Votre première sortie ensemble, je veux en garder une trace.

Décidément, il y avait des fois où Marinette aurait aimé que sa mère ne soit pas aussi enthousiaste. Elle l'aimait, mais là elle passait un nouveau cap dans la honte qu'elle lui infligeait. Adrien n'eut aucun mal à voir la mine dépitée de Marinette. Et pour la taquiner encore plus, il accepta avec plaisir que Sabine les prenne en photo. Il adressa un clin d'œil à sa petite-amie après que celle-ci lui ait lancé un regard noir.

– Tu me remercieras dans quelques années, ma chérie. Tu verras, la taquina sa mère.

Adrien entraîna Marinette dans le salon, juste devant sa mère qui avait dégainé un appareil photo. Intérieurement, sur le moment, elle haïssait son amoureux. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle prit la pose avec lui, elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps durant ce mois de prendre des photos ensemble. Ainsi, peut-être que cette photo imposée par sa mère les motiverait à créer leurs propres souvenirs.

Quelques clics plus tard, les parents de Marinette libérèrent les tourtereaux. Ils purent quitter l'appartement et sortir dehors. Heureusement que le collège était de l'autre côté de la place, ils ne risquaient pas d'arriver en retard.

– Tu es prête à danser, princesse ? demanda Adrien d'une voix suave.

– Oui. Je suis prête à entrer dans la danse, lui répondit Marinette en lui prenant le bras.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. On se retrouve pour la dernière partie plus tard ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de ce défi. Pardon pour l'attente, disons que une petite perte de motivation s'est fait ressentir chez moi, mais j'ai réussi à écrire !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le prochain défi (et donc suite ;D)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

A croire que la malédiction de Marinette qui l'empêchait d'arriver à l'heure se transmettait au couple. Si ils n'avaient pas dû s'occuper des cheveux d'Adrien, les deux amoureux seraient arrivés en avance à la fête. Non, la malédiction devait les poursuivre, peu importe le désagrément que cela pouvait occasionner. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas arrivés en retard non plus, et c'était déjà quelque chose. Ils avaient traversé la grande place en courant, tout en évitant les voitures qui roulaient à pleine vitesse, et étaient arrivés devant le collège complètement essoufflés. Tous les élèves s'étaient d'ailleurs réunis devant la porte d'entrée, vêtus très élégamment sans trop en faire (notamment les filles avec leurs petites robes), attendant qu'on les autorise à rentrer.

Dans cette foule, Adrien et Marinette essayèrent de repérer Nino et Alya. Après avoir tourné la tête à droite et à gauche à plusieurs reprises, ce sont eux qui furent surpris quand leur amie métisse les appela de loin.

– On ne vous attendait plus, vous deux ! essaya-t-elle de les gronder mais son rire enlevait toute crédibilité à cette remontrance. Marinette, tu dois influencer Adrien en bien, pas en mal ! poursuivit-elle en faisant référence à la mauvaise habitude de sa meilleure amie.

– Ce n'est pas ma faute ! J'étais en avance même ! se défendit Marinette. C'est à Adrien que tu dois faire des reproches.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Nino. Mec, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

– Une longue histoire... soupira l'intéressé.

Il leur rapporta brièvement la mésaventure capillaire qu'il venait de vivre, et ses interlocuteurs ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

– Oh mais ton père il a fumé ou quoi ! s'exclama Nino. Il pensait vraiment que ça serait élégant d'avoir trois tonnes de gel dans les cheveux !

– Je pense surtout qu'il continue de me punir à sa façon.

– Juste parce que tu lui as caché que tu avais une copine. Il abuse un peu.

– Comme toujours...

– Oh mais Alya, je n'avais pas fait attention ! Ta robe est vraiment magnifique ! la félicita Marinette.

Alya remercia son amie et tourna sur elle-même pour lui permettre de voir la robe sous toutes ses coutures, avant qu'elle ne lui renvoie le compliment. Elle avait revêtue une robe créole traditionnelle, composée d'un tissu blanc aux détails verts. La blancheur du vêtement ressortait parfaitement sur la peau matte d'Alya, qui avait en plus de cela relevé ses cheveux mais en conservant toutefois leur volume. Marinette jeta un rapide d'œil à Nino et constata que ce dernier avait du se faire violence pour faire un effort au niveau vestimentaire (comme l'avaient exigé les professeurs). Certes, il portait un jean basique et avait du enlever sa casquette, mais sa chemise bleu marine lui donnait une certaine classe. Et pour elle-même, Marinette ajouta que, de toute façon, pour elle, c'était Adrien qui était le plus beau.

Alors que les quatre amis discutaient et qu'Adrien et Marinette furent salués par d'autres camarades de classe, un brouhaha commença à se faire entendre au loin. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la route où une limousine blanche venait tout simplement de se garer devant le collège. Bien qu'ignorant en principe qui se cachait à l'arrière du véhicule, tous n'eurent qu'un seul nom qui leur vint en tête. Une seule personne avait assez de culot pour venir en limousine au collège.

Chloé Bourgeois.

La fille du Maire sortit bel et bien par la porte arrière après que celle-ci fut ouverte par le chauffeur. Et tout le monde, même les personnes qui la détestaient, furent forcés de reconnaître qu'elle était extrêmement belle ce soir – alors qu'on ne demandait qu'un petit effort vestimentaire, elle avait sorti le grand jeu ! Talons hauts, bijoux provenant des plus grands joailliers, une robe longue, fluide dans un tissu précieux de couleur bleu ciel assortis à merveille avec ses yeux. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux blonds détachés et ceux-ci brillaient tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que de la poussière d'or y avait été déversée. Clairement, si on ne savait pas qu'elle avait quatorze ans, on lui en aurait donné facilement trois ou quatre de plus. En tout cas, le sourire narcissique qui s'afficha sur son visage quand elle passa devant l'assistance démontra qu'elle avait accompli son but : attirer toute l'attention.

Pour autant, alors qu'elle se vantait de sa tenue confectionnée par un grand créateur pendant qu'elle gravissait les marches, quand son regard se posa sur Adrien et Marinette, tous deux se sentirent déstabilisés. Le regard de Chloé n'était pas froid, noir ou mauvais... Il semblait triste. Les amoureux ne purent s'interroger plus que cela sur ce petit détail car on annonça que les élèves pouvaient enfin rentrer dans l'enceinte du collège.

Les élèves s'amoncelèrent dans un premier temps dans la cour avant d'être conduits dans le gymnase par quelques professeurs – qui firent remarquer à certains à quel point ils étaient bien habillés. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment où la soirée aurait lieu, ceux qui n'avaient pas participé à la décoration la trouvèrent splendide dans sa simplicité, mais tous furent aussi surpris en constatant tous les plats qui avaient été préparés et déposés sur les tables au fond, laissant le champ libre pour une immense piste de danse. Calmer les élèves complètement surexcités à l'idée de s'amuser semblait une tache bien ardue. Pourtant, ceux-ci furent aussitôt calmés par le bruit aigu d'un micro en train d'être branché. Après s'être plaints de ce son des plus désagréables, ils entendirent la voix de leur directeur, Monsieur Damoclès, s'élever dans le gymnase. Ce dernier fit quelques réglages avec l'appareil avant d'entamer un petit discours.

– Bien, mes chers élèves, croyez-moi, vos professeurs et moi-même sommes partagés ce soir. Nous sommes à la fois heureux et fiers de vous et de vous offrir cette soirée pour vous récompenser du travail que vous avez accomplis cette année. Mais nous sommes aussi tristes de vous quitter. Chaque année, c'est la même histoire quand il s'agit de vous dire au revoir. Pour ceux qui sont dans ce collège depuis le début, vous savez que c'est la première fois que nous organisons ce genre de fête d'adieu pour nos élèves. En effet, nous avons décidé qu'en dépit des événements étranges qui sont apparus tout au long de cette année, de la peur que nous avons du combattre, mais également de l'espoir que nous avons placer dans nos deux super-héros préférés, nous devions nous réunir une dernière fois pour vous laisser prendre du bon temps.

Adrien donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras de Marinette pour la faire se retourner vers lui. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil au moment où le directeur fit référence à Ladybug et Chat Noir. Marinette se souvint alors que Chat Noir aimait qu'on entendre parler d'eux dans les médias ; elle ne fut donc pas étonnée qu'Adrien ait une réaction similaire sans son masque. Fidèle à elle-même quand elle était Ladybug, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, et pour se venger, pinça légèrement son amoureux à l'avant-bras, obligeant le garçon à se retenir d'exprimer sa douleur. Marinette sourit ; si Adrien aimait la taquiner, elle aimait en faire tout autant.

– En clair, pour que vous puissiez décompresser après cette année riche en émotions, continua Monsieur Damoclès, nous avons décidé de vous organiser cette petite soirée. Mais n'oubliez pas vos devoirs d'élèves, et commencez à bien réviser pour le brevet dès demain.

Des « ouh » et autres cris de protestation commencèrent à s'élever dans l'assistance, même si cela restait bon enfant.

– Oui, criez-moi dessus si cela vous amuse, et c'est pour cette raison que je vous demande de profiter de cette soirée. Vous partirez dans différents lycées à la rentrée, certains d'entre vous ne se verront plus... Alors amusez-vous ce soir, ça sera mon dernier conseil de l'année. Si je vois un seul d'entre vous ne pas prendre du bon temps, il aura à faire à moi.

Les adolescents rirent tous en entendant cette petite blague de leur directeur. Il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient peu habitués à voir Monsieur Damoclès rire ou faire preuve d'humour. Ce soir, il semblait vouloir lâcher prise pour le plus grand bonheur de ses élèves.

Un professeur décida que le temps était venu de faire monter le son. Il activa la sono et celle-ci laissa entendre un son électro qui donnait envie de danser. Les élèves crièrent de joie et purent enfin prendre possession des lieux. Nino fut fier de constater que les professeurs avaient fait attention à mettre sa playlist, de sorte qu'il pouvait rester avec ses amis et être libre – bien qu'il ait promis à tout le monde de jouer les DJ ce soir ! Une bonne moitié des adolescents prirent d'assaut la piste de danse et commencèrent à se déhancher. L'autre moitié, elle, s'éparpilla vers le fond du gymnase pour manger un bout. Notre groupe d'amis faisait partie de la seconde catégorie. Ils préféraient prendre des forces avant de dépenser leur énergie dans la danse juste après. Nino et Adrien ne purent retenir leur rire quand leurs copines respectives se précipitèrent vers la partie sucrée du buffet, complètement avides de goûter aux pâtisseries. Ils durent les arrêter de justesse et calmer leur soif de sucre en les forçant à boire un verre de jus de fruits.

Alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée, Marinette se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours son petit sac à l'épaule dans lequel étaient réfugiés Plagg et Tikki. Elle se dit qu'il semblait préférable pour eux d'être au calme dans les vestiaires. Elle voyait déjà Plagg se plaindre d'avoir été trop remué pendant qu'elle dansait. La jeune fille dit alors à ses amis qu'elle passait deux secondes aux vestiaires pour déposer ses affaires. Au passage, elle réussit à prendre trois macarons et à découper une petite part de cheesecake. Par chance, les vestiaires étaient déserts. Elle ouvrit sans crainte son sac ; Tikki et Plagg en sortirent à toute vitesse.

– Pouah, on étouffe la-dedans, se plaignit le kwami noir. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça ! dit-il à Tikki.

– L'habitude sûrement. Mais c'est vrai que, à deux, on est un peu serrés.

– Aller, tous les deux calmez-vous deux minutes, leur signifia Marinette. Je pense que le mieux pour vous, c'est de rester cacher dans mon casier, poursuivit-elle en allant ouvrir le loquet pour y déposer son sac. Je vous ai pris à manger pour que vous ne mourriez pas de faim sans nous.

Quand elle désigna la nourriture qu'elle avait en sa possession, un éclair noir passa devant elle et emporta la part de gâteau. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du casier lui permit de constater que Plagg lui avait tout simplement pris des mains. Il bavait rien qu'à le regarder.

– Je préfère le fromage à l'état naturel, mais ça m'ira très bien comme ça. Au moins tu as pensé à moi. Il y a des fois où je dois rappeler dix fois au gamin de me nourrir convenablement.

– Si tu n'es pas sage, je rapporte le gâteau la-bas, le menaça Marinette accompagnée d'un regard inquisiteur de la part de Tikki.

Plagg fut contraint d'accepter le marché. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour du fromage...

Marinette laissa les deux kwamis s'installer dans son casier avec leur en-cas, leur indiquant une ultime fois de se tenir à carreau, avant de fermer la porte et de s'en retourner à la fête. Elle avait l'impression de ne s'être absentée que quelques secondes, et pourtant il semblerait qu'entre-temps tout le monde se soit précipité sur la piste de danse. Les lumières avaient été éteintes seuls des faisceaux de couleurs vert, bleu et rouge illuminaient un temps soit peu la pièce. Marinette décida d'avancer le long du mur, le temps pour elle de repérer ses amis. Une fois que ses yeux furent quelque peu habitués à l'obscurité partielle, elle parvint à discerner à quelques mètres d'elle la chevelure blonde d'Adrien qui ressortait verte à cause des lumières. Cela la fit doucement rire de l'imaginer avec des cheveux verts dans la réalité. Son amoureux était debout entrain de boire un verre, un peu à l'écart de la foule dansante.

Semblant être connectés par télépathie, Adrien choisit ce moment pour tourner le regard dans sa direction. Il entama quelques pas pour la rejoindre.

– Laisse-moi deviner, Plagg s'est plaint de quelque chose.

Tous les deux furent content en se rendant compte qu'ils pouvaient parler normalement là où ils se trouvaient. Au milieu de la piste de danse avec le son pop/rock qui émanait de la sono, cela devait être autre chose.

– Gagné, mais je pense que grâce à la part de cheesecake que je lui ai donné, j'ai gagné quelques points auprès de lui.

– C'était pas très compliqué en lui donnant ce qu'il aime manger.

– Où sont Alya et Nino ?

– Partis danser. Alya voulait t'attendre, mais Nino était trop pressé. Je les ai un peu poussé à y aller.

Adrien prit délicatement la main de Marinette et vint y déposer un baiser, tandis que le cœur de Marinette rata un battement.

– J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un conte de fées des temps modernes, réussit à articuler la jeune fille. On pourrait croire qu'on est à un bal, et toi tu te comportes comme un prince avec moi.

– Je dirai même un prince chaaat-rmant, répondit Adrien en insistant sur la première syllabe.

Ne s'attendant clairement pas à un jeu de mot aussi pourri en cet instant, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

– Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de dire des choses pareilles ? ria-t-elle.

– Jamais, ma Lady. C'est ce qui fait tout mon chaaat-rme.

Décidément, ce soir Adrien avait décidé d'être pleinement lui-même et d'être Chat Noir, même sans son masque. Et Marinette dut reconnaître qu'il avait entièrement raison. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Adrien dès le premier jour en découvrant le bon fond qui sommeillait en lui. Pour elle, il était tout. Le plus gentil. Le plus adorable. Le plus beau. Le plus généreux. Le plus intelligent. En clair, toutes les qualités qui faisaient de lui un très bon garçon. Sa réserve naturelle lui donnait aussi un côté des plus mignons.

Et puis il y avait eu Chat Noir. Si la jeune fille avait su dès le début de leur collaboration qui se cachait sous le masque, certes elle aurait accepté ses avances mais alors peut-être aurait-elle refusé qu'il se mette en danger. Elle l'aurait très certainement surprotégé. Mais aujourd'hui, après un an à sauver Paris, elle savait qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans elle. Il était le plus talentueux après tout.

Mais elle avait toujours ignoré qui il était. Elle se souvint alors de ses réflexions lors du voyage scolaire à Grasse et ce que cela avait amené. Elle avait pris conscience que son cœur était partagé, non pas en deux moitiés distinctes, mais tout de même. D'un côté, Adrien, « l'amour de sa vie » qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, mais qui ne faisait pas attention à elle. Et de l'autre, Chat Noir qui certes la séduisait très lourdement, mais qui était toujours présent pour elle et qui jurait de l'aimer à tout jamais. Marinette avait passé les jours suivants leur retour à Paris à se morfondre, à se dire qu'elle n'allait pas bien de penser à ses deux garçons en même temps - deux blonds qui plus est, à croire qu'elle avait un type de garçon en tête. Ce voyage, et la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Chat Noir avait été le déclencheur de tout ; elle avait pris conscience que son partenaire masqué n'était pas n'importe qui pour elle. Qu'il avait pris une petite place dans son cœur... alors que seul Adrien aurait du y demeurer.

Le jour où elle et Adrien avaient révélé être Ladybug et Chat Noir, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Un timing parfait comme on pourrait le dire. Auquel cas, elle ignorait tout simplement pendant combien elle aurait encore souffert de cette situation. Son cœur était déjà au bord de l'explosion. Une journée de plus et elle serait devenue complètement folle.

Aujourd'hui, tout était beau, tout était parfait. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous quand elle songeait à un avenir avec Adrien, elle n'aurait pu imaginer que cela se passe de cette manière-ci. Elle était heureuse et amoureuse ; elle ne pouvait en demander plus.

– Tout va bien, Marinette ?

Les paroles de son amoureux la ramenèrent soudainement à la réalité. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de rêvasser.

– Euh oui-oui-oui bien sûr. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

– Tu avais l'air très... pensive, déclara Adrien dont une pointe d'inquiétude pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

Marinette ne loupa pas cette information. Alors elle lui sourit, tout simplement. Elle lui sourit avant de s'approcher et de poser sa tête contre lui et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son corps. D'abord surpris par le geste, Adrien l'enlaça doucement par la suite. Il ignorait que Marinette pouvait distinctement entendre chaque battement de son cœur, ce qui étaient pour elle un son dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

– Pour tout te dire, reprit la jeune fille en regardant son amoureux dans les yeux. Je me disais que je ne pouvais être plus heureuse. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela se passerait comme ça... Et c'est mieux que tout ce que j'imaginai. Je suis vraiment heureuse, Adrien, plus que jamais.

Une chaleur emplit alors le cœur du garçon. Il n'était pas très habitué à ce que Marinette dise autant de phrases à la suite sans buter sur les mots. Mais il était touché. Il comprenait qu'elle faisait référence à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, que ce soit dans leur vie de super-héros, ou dans leur vie de tous les jours. Lui-même pensait ainsi, qu'il était le plus chanceux sur terre d'être aimé par une fille aussi extraordinaire que Marinette, sa Lady à lui et à lui seul.

Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de lui dire à quel point il aimait, alors ?

Adrien fit glisser une de ses mains au niveau de la nuque de sa petite-amie, avant de l'attirer quelque peu vers lui. Une profonde envie de l'embrasser s'empara de lui, mais il se ravisa, ne souhaitant pas offrir ce spectacle à ses camarades. Cela devait rester leur moment à eux, intime, où personne ne devait les voir ni les surprendre. Il se consola néanmoins en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa douce, juste avant qu'il ne lui réponde que lui non plus, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Le couple décida que le moment était venu pour eux d'entrer dans la danse. Mais alors qu'ils laissaient leurs verres sur la table, leur élan fut interrompu par une petite voix fluette.

– Euh, excusez-moi de vous déranger...

Tous les deux se retournèrent afin de découvrir l'identité de cette personne. La surprise se lut sur leurs visages quand ils la virent. Pour sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'agisse d'elle.

– Oh tiens, salut Sabrina, dit Adrien voulant se montrer poli avec elle. On ne t'a pas vu tout à l'heure. Tu vas bien ?

– Euh. Euh oui, oui, répondit la rouquine complètement perdue.

– Oh, pardon, est-ce qu'on te gêne ? Tu veux prendre quelque chose ? demanda Marinette en s'écartant de la table où étaient posées les boissons.

– Oh non, non, fit Sabrina en secouant les mains. Non, en fait, je vous cherchais. J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Chloé.

– Chloé ?! lâchèrent en chœur en amoureux.

Décidément, ils allaient de surprise en surprise.

– Oui, elle m'a demandé de vous chercher. Elle veut vous parler.

– Si elle veut tant nous parler, pourquoi elle ne vient pas elle-même nous voir, lança Marinette quelque peu désagréable.

– Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a juste demandé de vous chercher. Et aussi qu'elle voulait vous parler seule, sans les autres à côté.

– D'accord, alors elle est où ? questionna Adrien plus calmement que sa partenaire.

– Dans la cour. Elle est sur la gauche quand vous sortez.

– Merci, Sabrina, remercia le garçon.

Leur camarade s'en alla en deux secondes et partit se servir à manger. Adrien adressa un regard désespéré à Marinette.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

– Rien, dit Adrien en tentant de retenir son rire. Mais essaye d'être plus agréable quand on sera face à Chloé.

– Pff. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle nous veut, dit Marinette toujours exaspérée.

Elle commença à marcher dans le gymnase pour trouver la sortie, talonnée par Adrien.

– Je n'en sais rien, mais laisse-la parler. Je pense que ça doit être important si elle ne veut pas que les autres nous voient.

– Pour une fois qu'elle ne veut pas attirer l'attention, on ne va pas lui gâcher son plaisir.

– Bon, alors si tu préfères, ne dis rien et laisse-moi parler.

Adrien se saisit alors de la main de Marinette, et ce simple geste couplé à son énervement la força à se taire durant le reste de leur mini-trajet.

Quand ils trouvèrent la sortie et qu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut l'intensité de la musique qui avait bien diminué. Le son raisonnait toujours, mais au moins leurs oreilles pourraient se reposer un petit moment.

Adrien et Marinette regardèrent sur leur gauche comme le leur avait indiqué Sabrina. Comme ils s'en doutaient, Chloé Bourgeois était là. Elle était assise au fond de la cour, sur l'un des nombreux bancs, en train de vérifier dans son miroir de poche que son maquillage était impeccable. Adrien lança le mouvement en se dirigeant vers son ami d'enfance en serrant de plus en plus fort la main de Marinette. Cette dernière comprit alors que, sous l'air serein qu'il avait voulu se donner, Adrien n'était à pas à l'aise à l'idée de se confronter à la fille du Maire.

– Salut, Chloé. Ça va ? salua poliment Adrien une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment proches de ladite personne.

– Bien sûr, voyons ! Pourquoi cela n'irait pas, répondit-elle de manière désagréable tout se repoudrant le nez.

– Je ne sais pas, poursuivit Adrien. Mais Sabrina est venue nous voir en disant que tu voulais nous parler.

– Comment ça « vous » ?

Chloé referma son poudrier et daigna enfin adresser un regard aux deux amoureux. La stupeur apparut sur son visage quand son regard se riva sur Marinette.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? cria-t-elle presque en pointant la jeune fille.

– Sabrina est venue nous chercher tous les deux je viens de te le dire, répondit Adrien.

– Roh, l'idiote ! Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais parler qu'à toi.

Vu comment la blonde semblait sur les nerfs, Adrien se doutait qu'il était mieux pour eux qu'il monopolise la conversation avec Chloé. Il savait à quel point les étincelles pouvaient fuser entre son amie d'enfance et sa petite-amie.

Sauf qu'Adrien ne pouvait pas contrôler la volonté de Marinette quand celle-ci lança :

– J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu as envie de parler de moi. Je suis devant toi, Chloé. Tu peux parler.

Marinette avait parlé de manière froide, une habitude quand elle se retrouvait face à Chloé. Alors que la fille du Maire commençait à bouillonner de rage, Adrien lâcha la main de Marinette et la regarda de manière sévère. Il espérait que son message serait clair et qu'elle le comprendrait.

Elle devait le laisser assurer sur ce coup-là.

Adrien vint s'asseoir sur le banc aux côtés de Chloé, laissant Marinette debout à l'écart de la conversation... Ce qui lui allait parfaitement !

– Chloé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Adrien très calmement.

Leur camarade se raidit soudainement et sembla un temps soit peu paniquée par la situation. Elle qui se tenait toujours droite et fière était en train de se recroqueviller.

– Je... Je voulais savoir, Adrien... recommença-t-elle en jouant avec une de ses boucles blondes.

Elle marqua une pause, et dut reprendre face à l'insistance qui se percevait dans le regard d'Adrien.

– Est-ce que... vous vous aimez tous les deux ?

De surprise en surprise cette soirée.

Marinette fut à n'en pas douter la plus choquée des deux. Chloé avait l'air très sérieuse en posant cette question. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

– Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Adrien avec un sourire mi-gêné mi-amusé.

– Parce que... Parce que lundi je refusais de croire que vous puissiez être ensemble ! dit-elle en haussant le ton. Sérieusement Adrien, cette fille est tellement insignifiante. Elle ne mérite pas de côtoyer des gens comme nous.

« Si le début avait plutôt bien commencé, une fois de plus, elle a décidé de ne pas être gentille. » pensa Marinette. Bien que la rage montait en elle à une vitesse folle, elle fit tout pour la contenir en serrant les poings. Pour une fois, Marinette réfléchissait aux éventuelles conséquences d'une violente intervention de sa part. Chloé lui avait toujours gâché la vie au collège, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus sa seule cible. Et elle devait admettre avec mal que Adrien était le plus à même de régler cette fâcheuse situation.

– Chloé, je te demande s'il te plaît de ne pas critiquer Marinette. Je ne le laisserai pas passer, dit le garçon d'un air sérieux.

– Mais-mais enfin ! Adrien !

– Non Chloé, s'il te plaît, vraiment, dut-il insister. Je pense avoir été patient avec toi toute l'année. Mais tu ne dois plus la critiquer ou t'en prendre à elle et faire des coups en douce pour qu'elle se fasse accuser à ta place... Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je tiens à Marinette plus que tout, admit Adrien après avoir un peu réfléchi aux termes à employer. Tu ne peux pas aller contre ça, Chloé. Tu ne peux pas décider ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi. Je suis suffisamment grand pour décider moi-même. Si je suis avec Marinette, c'est parce que je sais que nous irons loin ensemble. C'est toi qui voulais nous parler à la base, mais si tout ce que tu as à faire, ce sont des reproches alors ne dis plus rien et nous partirons.

Adrien n'avait pas cherché à se montrer méchant ou désagréable en parlant ainsi, mais ses paroles touchèrent Chloé et semblèrent la blesser. Elle détourna le regard de son ami et agrippa des pans de sa robe. Marinette se sentait partagée entre joie et l'euphorie car Adrien avait pris sa défense, mais aussi la pitié au vu de la réaction de Chloé.

– Alors j'avais raison.

Elle avait parlé doucement, si bien que seul Adrien avait parfaitement cette phrase. Chloé releva la tête et les regarda tous les deux cette fois-ci. Marinette ne savait quoi penser quand elle aperçut la tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage de la blonde.

– Quand je suis rentrée chez moi la dernière fois, j'étais en colère, continua-t-elle de dire doucement, ce qui était tout le contraire de ses habitudes. Je refusais d'admettre ce que vous aviez dit, que vous étiez ensemble. Pour moi, c'était impossible. Il y avait forcément un truc louche dans votre histoire. J'ai même cru qu'elle te faisait du chantage pour t'obliger à sortir avec elle.

A cet instant, les deux amoureux comprirent que Chloé avait surtout été inquiète pour Adrien. Elle avait juste, comme à son habitude, mal exprimer ses intentions.

– Et puis j'ai réfléchi ces derniers jours et j'ai pensé alors que... peut-être... tu étais vraiment amoureux d'elle, admit-elle dans la douleur. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Marinette Dupain-Cheng avait craqué sur toi dès le premier jour, mais que toi tu l'aimes, je ne pouvais le croire.

Marinette se sentit soudainement gêné que Chloé révèle de vive voix cela devant Adrien. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait nier que cela coûtait à sa camarade d'admettre qu'Adrien et elle puissent être ensemble pour de bonnes raisons. Il était difficile pour elle de prononcer ces quelques mots, et cela ne fit que renforcer la peine que Marinette éprouvait envers Chloé.

– Je me suis posée, j'ai réfléchi et quand je vous regardais en classe... Vous aviez l'air si heureux, si complices, et... J'ai pensé essayer de vous séparer, je ne sais pas comment mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle te rende heureux... Je voulais que ce soit une autre qui te rende heureux... Une fille comme moi...

La bombe était lâchée.

Comme pour Marinette, une grande partie des élèves connaissaient les intentions de Chloé envers Adrien. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle en parlait de manière sincère. Marinette prit enfin conscience de la réelle importance qu'attachait Chloé à son amitié avec Adrien. Peut-être avait-elle été égoïste sur ce coup-là, en ne pensant pas une seconde que Chloé pourrait souffrir de les voir ensemble. Ils avaient imaginé qu'elle leur ferait des tas de reproches ou des critiques (comme le début de cette conversation), mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle serait profondément touchée par cette histoire.

– Chloé... Je ne savais pas que tu... commença Adrien visiblement très mal à l'aise.

– Bien sûr que tu ne savais rien ! Vous les garçons, vous êtes tous des idiots !

Marinette ne put empêcher un petit rire s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle était pour une fois en accord avec Chloé. Sur ce point uniquement.

– Je suis désolé.

Ce fut tout ce que pouvait dire le garçon. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre tellement ; il était surpris de la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

– J'ai compris que je devais vous laisser tranquille, et ne pas m'interposer entre vous, dit Chloé en se levant et en passant ses mains sur sa robe pour la lisser. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, Adrien.

– Je le suis, Chloé. Crois-moi sur parole, dit le garçon en l'imitant.

– C'est tout ce que je demande...

La fille du Maire passa devant lui en lui adressant un sourire triste mais vrai. Quand elle arriva devant Marinette – qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant tout cet échange – son regard azur se glaça. Décidément, les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dures. Même si Chloé souhaitait le bonheur d'Adrien, elle ne semblait pas disposée à apprécier plus que cela sa petite-amie.

– Et toi, Marinette, si jamais tu oses briser le cœur d'Adrien, tu auras à faire à moi ! Compris ? la menaça-t-elle.

Paralysé face à la menace, elle ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. À la suite de quoi, Chloé passa son masque de Miss Bourgeois égoïste et prétentieuse, avant de déclarer qu'elle retournait à ce « qu'on pouvait qualifier de fête ».

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent complètement médusés par ce qui venait de se passer.

– Pince-moi, je dois rêver, dit Marinette. Chloé s'est... montrée gentille ?

– On a bien entendu la même chose.

– Vraiment, je m'y attendais pas du tout. C'est trop d'émotions pour ce soir, continua-t-elle en soupirant.

– Je te l'avais déjà dit que Chloé pouvait être gentille, dit Adrien en revenant vers elle. Il lui suffit juste d'un électrochoc, à sa manière elle peut être agréable.

– Oui, à sa manière...

– Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle nous a complètement ignoré cette semaine. Elle réfléchissait à tout ça.

– Au moins, on ne l'aura pas sur notre dos... Et merci pour avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure, mais je me serais très bien débrouillée toute seule aussi.

– Pardon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi.

Alors que Marinette allait continuer de le taquiner, son amoureux l'interrompit brusquement en l'embrassant. C'était leur premier baiser de la soirée. Elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle face aux autres, et elle se doutait bien qu'il en était de même pour Adrien. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, leur envie pouvait quelque peu s'exprimer.

– Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir. Je te l'ai déjà dit ? dit Adrien en regardant intensément sa partenaire.

– Si tu cherches à me faire rougir, tu es sur la bonne route, répondit Marinette d'humeur taquine pour cacher sa gêne.

– C'est dans mes plans pour ce soir.

Il déposa un second baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'à nouveau l'admirer. Il vint caresser ses adorables joues du bout des doigts, et pensa que c'était peut-être, enfin le bon moment pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. C'était ce soir ou jamais, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

Mais alors qu'Adrien se préparait psychologiquement à prononcer les trois petits mots qui feraient chavirer le cœur de Marinette, cette dernière mit fin à son projet.

– On devrait nous aussi y retourner. On n'a pas encore dansé.

Elle attrapa la main de son amoureux et l'entraîna vers le gymnase où la musique raisonnait toujours très fort. Adrien se maudit intérieurement, mais se fit la promesse de le lui dire ce soir. « Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de dire _Je t'aime_ ? » pensa-t-il quand ils retournèrent à la soirée.

* * *

Voici près d'une heure que Marinette et Adrien avaient rejoint la piste de danse. Très vite, ils avaient retrouvé Alya dans l'assistance, alors que celle-ci encourageait Nino, installé aux platines, à produire le meilleur son. Le métisse venait par moment rejoindre ses amis pour danser mais passait le plus clair de son temps à mixer le son, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. La musique était rythmée depuis tout ce temps, elle traversait de part en part le corps de chaque élève, les forçant presque à danser tant ils ne pouvaient résister à cet appel. Les sons pop, rock et par moment électro les faisaient sauter, bouger, se déhancher – notamment les filles sur ce dernier point, et ce pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux de leurs collègues masculins.

Et Adrien n'échappait pas à cette règle. Le garçon blond n'avait pas quitté sa petite-amie des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient revenus. Il était littéralement envoûté par elle. Au début, il pensait que c'était parce qu'il ne l'avait vu que très rarement dansé – voire même jamais, l'épisode de l'affrontement contre Rossignoble ne comptant pas tellement – et qu'il était tout simplement fasciné de découvrir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Marinette. Cette raison était à moitié valable. Adrien avait alors dû reconnaître qu'il n'était pas seulement fasciné par le fait de la voir danser, mais également par le fait qu'elle danse _ainsi_. En effet, la jeune fille n'hésitait pas à s'approcher de lui, à lui prendre les mains pour l'entraîner dans une danse totalement improvisée, ou simplement à bouger devant lui avec ses amies. Mais il avait bien remarqué à quel point elle-même le fixait du regard, semblant vouloir être certaine d'attirer son attention et qu'il ne la quitte pas des yeux. L'adolescent se demanda si ce petit côté séducteur (car oui, il fallait appeler un chat... un chat) était inné chez elle, ou si celui-ci était né uniquement à cause de la pseudo ambiance boite de nuit qui avait été créée au collège.

Un grand mystère qu'il tacherait de résoudre. Et bien qu'il aimait beaucoup voir Marinette le taquiner ainsi par le jeu de la danse, il aurait tout de même souhaité que, durant cette heure où la musique avait rempli la salle entière, un son plus doux se fasse entendre pour qu'il puisse l'avoir tout près d'elle.

Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, ses prières furent entendues – à croire que Nino avait tout prévu dans sa playlist. Comment aurait-il pu anticiper, qu'au bout d'une heure à danser et à bouger, les gens aimeraient une musique moins entraînante.

En tout cas, c'est bel et bien ce qui arriva.

Tout comme son partenaire, Marinette accueillit la venue de ce slow avec joie et un certain soulagement. Se mouvoir au milieu de la piste l'avait complètement épuisé, et cette musique lui permettrait de souffler quelque peu. Puis un certain sentiment s'empara de son cœur, un mélange entre la panique et l'appréhension. Ses amies, en particulier Alya, venaient de toutes la quitter pour aller danser avec des garçons. Elle se retrouva seule, regarda à droite et à gauche en cherchant Adrien du regard. Mais la quasi pénombre et les quelques faisceaux lumineux ne l'aidaient pas. Elle appréhendait qu'Adrien lui demande de danser avec lui – après tout, cela serait leur première danse... Une vraie danse ensemble ! Et elle paniquait car, la connaissant, elle craignait plus de tout faire rater en lui marchant sur le pied – à titre d'exemple. La dernière fois qu'elle et Adrien avaient dansé ensemble, c'était à la fête que Chloé avait organisé il y a de ça plusieurs mois. Grâce à Alya – ou plutôt à cause d'elle – elle avait pu passer un instant des plus romantiques avec Adrien. Et aujourd'hui, ce soir, elle avait la possibilité de réitérer cela, de manière plus officielle sans avoir à se cacher.

Alors qu'elle entendait le son de la guitare électrique joué de manière douce et délicate continuer de se faire entendre, elle sentit que quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, et un sourire apparut automatiquement sur son visage. Même dans la panique la plus profonde, il parvenait à la faire sourire.

– Tu veux danser, ma Lady ? l'entendit-elle souffler à son oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire parcourir sa nuque d'un frisson des plus agréables.

– Avec plaisir, mon chaton, répondit-elle en se retournant enfin vers Adrien.

Marinette dut se donner toute la force du monde pour ne pas fondre devant l'expression qu'affichait son partenaire. Clairement, pour elle, on ne pouvait faire plus mignon et attendrissant. Si il lui avait demandé de décrocher la lune avec une tête pareille, nul doute qu'elle serait déjà en train de chercher un moyen de rejoindre le satellite.

Adrien prit tout simplement l'une de ses mains dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et posa la seconde sur la taille de la jeune fille qui ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir légèrement. Heureusement que l'obscurité pouvait le dissimuler quelque peu, bien qu'elle se doutait fortement qu'Adrien était tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait sur elle.

Et puis, il l'entraîna dans la danse, tout simplement. Un pas à droite. Un pas à gauche. Un autre à droite. Un autre à gauche. Un petit tour parfois. Un pas à droite. Un pas à gauche. Un rire qui s'échappa quand elle faillit tomber en revenant vers lui. Un certain rapprochement quand il raffermit la prise qu'il avait sur elle, ce qui l'obligea, pour la deuxième fois ce soir, à poser sa tête contre son torse.

Le rythme de leurs pas semblait se ralentir à mesure que la musique passait, mais ils continuaient pourtant de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

Marinette pouvait clairement sentir que son cœur était au bord de l'implosion. Et à force de percevoir les battements du cœur d'Adrien, elle pensa que cela devait également être le cas pour lui. Depuis qu'elle avait compris qui ils étaient, et encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés proches à ce point. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci, elle se sentait si faible... C'était un miracle qu'elle tienne debout et qu'Adrien la retienne, ou elle se serait déjà retrouvée par terre à l'heure qu'il était. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus le contenir. Elle devait tout lui dire, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, d'elle, d'eux... Elle se maudissait de s'être ravisée la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie prête à clairement lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, juste après leur excursion à la patinoire. Cela l'aurait quelque peu soulagée d'un poids. Car oui, cela devenait un poids. Il fallait qu'elle s'exprime, qu'elle le lui dise. Marinette se demanda comment elle avait pu tenir toute l'année scolaire sans le lui avouer, alors même qu'elle ignorait tout de la double-identité d'Adrien. La peur du rejet lui vint naturellement à l'esprit... Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, plus rien ne la retenait. Elle pouvait lui dire. Elle devait lui dire.

Guidée non plus par sa volonté propre mais par son instinct, Marinette releva très légèrement la tête mais ne se sépara aucunement d'Adrien. Elle était tellement proche de lui qu'elle ne pouvait voir son visage. Tout doucement, elle profita d'un moment où ils ne bougeaient pas trop pour se lever sur la pointe des pieds, approchant son visage de son oreille. Elle dut contenir son rire quand quelques mèches blondes vinrent lui chatouiller le nez. Mais la jeune fille était si déterminée à se déclarer qu'elle se reprit en moins de deux, se préparant à enfin avouer à Adrien tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Et cela par une petite phrase qui résumait tout.

– Je t'aime.

Une petite phrase qui résumait tout.

Oui.

Mais qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé.

Non.

Une phrase qu'elle avait entendu.

Oui.

Qu'elle venait d'entendre à l'instant.

Oui.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse complètement assimiler la portée de ces mots, le corps de Marinette réagit tout seul par pur réflexe. Ses bras étaient venus s'enrouler autour du cou de son partenaire. Leur prise se raffermit dès qu'elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais serré aussi fort. Elle sentit les bras d'Adrien se rejoindre également autour de sa taille. Il renforça tellement sa prise sur elle que Marinette quitta légèrement le sol. Mais elle ne fit même pas attention à ce détail, concentrée à rester blottie contre lui et à enfouir son visage dans son cou. Et les larmes commencèrent à monter. Elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler, c'en était trop pour elle et pour son petit cœur...

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Leur seul point de repère était la musique du slow qui ne s'était toujours pas achevée. Mais cet instant sembla pour eux durer une éternité. Un instant qu'ils ne voulaient pas gâcher, demeurant dans cette petite bulle qu'ils avaient involontairement créé.

Le cœur de Marinette s'exprima tout seul quand elle murmura à Adrien le plus amoureusement et le plus sincèrement : « Je t'aime. » A peine elle prononça ses mots si délicieux à entendre qu'elle fondit complètement en larmes. Elle pleurait en silence...

L'euphorie qui avait gagné l'esprit d'Adrien retomba quand il entendit son amoureuse sangloter sur son épaule. Complètement paralysé à l'idée de prononcer une simple phrase, il avait imaginé différentes réactions possibles... Mais certainement pas celle-ci. Adrien réduisit l'intensité de leur étreinte de sorte que Marinette regagna la terre ferme, mais elle resta fermement cramponner à la chemise du garçon, y enfouissant son visage. Adrien choisit de caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts, tout en les entraînant à l'écart des autres couples qui dansaient. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de cette ambiance romantique, il la fit s'asseoir sur un banc. L'opération fut bien difficile car elle refusait de le lâcher. Adrien choisit donc de s'agenouiller devant elle. Forcée de le lâcher, Marinette commença à soudain prendre conscience de la situation. Elle hoqueta à plusieurs reprises, son visage était toujours baigné de larmes. Sa main droite vint naturellement se poser devant sa bouche, comme pour tenter de calmer ses sanglots.

Adrien vint prendre délicatement son autre main et commença à effectuer de douces caresses avec son pouce sur le dos de celle-ci. Seul le sourire triste qu'il affichait trahissait son inquiétude.

– Marinette, chut. Calme-toi, lui dit-il de la manière la plus douce possible. Je t'en prie, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, poursuivit-il sans arrêter ses caresses.

La jeune fille voulut répondre à ses avances mais les sanglots l'en empêchaient. Adrien n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Marinette fondrait en larme après lui avoir dit qu'elle aimait... Et pourtant, à cette pensée, le cœur du garçon se réchauffa. Bien évidemment que lui et Marinette étaient au courant des sentiments qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre... Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'ils les exprimaient clairement, et cela avait quelque chose de magique.

Même malgré l'état imprévisible dans lequel se trouvait Marinette.

Adrien choisit de se relever quelque peu pour être à la hauteur de sa partenaire. Il ne voyait que trop bien ses beaux yeux bleus rougis par les larmes, de même que son visage qui avait viré au rose. Il prit l'initiative de poursuivre des caresses délicates sur l'une de ses joues, essuyant au passage quelques larmes. Ce geste força Marinette à le regarder dans les yeux, même si ceux-ci clignaient beaucoup plus vite qu'à la normale.

– Calme-toi, voyons. Tout va bien. Reprends-toi, et tu pourras tout m'expliquer. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?

Le garçon ne sut si ce furent ses paroles ou une quelconque action divine, mais Marinette sembla enfin commencer à se reprendre. Les sanglots s'espaçaient de plus en plus, elle faisait attention à sa respiration, et tentait d'essuyer elle-même son visage avec le revers de sa main. Adrien choisit de s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa une main dans son dos, effectuant des mouvements de haut en bas. Il sentait les tremblements qui parcouraient tout son corps. Adrien avait depuis très longtemps constaté que, même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à voix haute, Marinette était friande de ces petites caresses délicates. Il se sentait suffisamment impuissant face à son état de tristesse ; il voulait l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait, même si cela était du bout des doigts.

La respiration de Marinette reprit un rythme plus ou moins acceptable, bien qu'elle continuait à hoqueter.

– Par... Pardon, Adrien, réussit-elle à articuler.

– Mais voyons, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Pourquoi tu le ferais d'ailleurs ?

– Pour me donner ainsi en spectacle, dit-elle en tentant une pointe d'humour, mais un nouveau sanglot survint juste après.

– Je crois que personne n'a remarqué notre absence.

Juste au moment où Adrien dit cela, l'interminable musique du slow prit fin, et fut remplacée pour un son plus entraînant. Parfait, tout le monde serait encore plus distrait par la reprise de la danse. Ainsi personne ne remarquerait la conversation qui attendait les deux amoureux.

– Marinette, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer... ?

Adrien choisit de ne pas rajouter « ce qui s'est passé » en se doutant bien que cela devait déjà être suffisamment dur pour son amoureuse de se retrouver dans une telle position de faiblesse. Il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter une couche.

– Je... Je ne pensais pas... Réagir comme ça... réussit à dire Marinette entre deux sanglots, moins intenses mais toujours présents.

– Explique-moi juste. Tu peux tout me dire.

Marinette se décida à poser son regard sur Adrien. Elle pouvait enfin distinctement le voir, ainsi que le trouble affiché sur son visage. Elle renifla un coup, puis rit nerveusement en se demandant quelle image elle pouvait bien lui renvoyer. Mais elle sentit qu'il continuait toujours de la caresser dans le dos...

– Je ne sais pas... dit-elle juste après avoir pris une grande et profonde inspiration. Je ne sais juste pas ce qui m'a pris... Je... Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à réaliser que... ce que tu venais de dire, continua-t-elle en riant une fois de plus, se rendant compte qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à répéter ce qu'Adrien lui avait soufflé à l'oreille pendant le slow.

Adrien choisit de la laisser parler, sachant que si il l'interrompait, il tarderait encore plus à avoir une réponse claire et précise. Il préféra la laisser chercher une explication.

– Je crois aussi que... comme j'ai rêvé de ça toute l'année, et que je m'étais persuadée que jamais je ne l'entendrais... J'étais juste choquée ! Je ne sais pas comment le décrire... Mais je te jure, j'ai vraiment senti mon cœur devenir plus léger... Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler... (Marinette essuya une des dernières larmes qui avait entamé son chemin sur sa joue avant de reprendre.) C'est comme si mon corps réagissait tout seul sans que je le contrôle... Je ne pleurais pas de tristesse, mais de bonheur... J'étais tellement heureuse sur le moment que les larmes sont montées toutes seules... Excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété, mais je n'arriverai vraiment pas à me calmer tellement je n'en revenais pas...

Ne trouvant plus d'autre raison qui pourrait expliquer son comportement, Marinette fit comprendre à Adrien qu'elle en avait fini en lui adressant un tout petit sourire. Elle allait essuyer une autre larme qui coulait sans son consentement, mais Adrien la devança en le faisant lui-même. Il laissa ensuite sa main reposée sur son visage encore humide.

– Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'une simple phrase te mette dans cet état, affirma Adrien en voulant faire preuve d'humour, et cette approcha sembla marcher auprès de sa partenaire. Et merci de me rassurer en disant que... tu es heureuse. Mais s'il te plaît, ne pleure plus pour me montrer que tu es heureuse. J'aurais trop peur de faire la confusion entre la Marinette heureuse, et la Marinette triste.

Cette remarque provoqua un rire incontrôlé chez la jeune fille, forcée de reconnaître qu'il marquait un bon point.

– Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi tu réagissais comme ça vu que... tu m'avais répondu la même chose, constata Adrien en se sentant rougir très légèrement.

– L'émotion... Je suis trop pleine d'émotions.

– Si j'avais su que tu réagirais ainsi, j'aurais du en profiter tout à l'heure quand nous étions seuls.

– Comment ça ?

– Quand Chloé est partie tout à l'heure, on était seuls dehors... Et j'ai voulu te le dire. Je sentais que c'était le bon moment... Mais tu m'as interrompu en voulant qu'on retourne à la fête.

– Oh...

Marinette se mit à jouer avec les plis de sa robe en réalisant que cette déclaration aurait pu avoir lieu plus tôt dans la soirée.

– Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'on ferait ça pendant qu'on dansait, poursuivit le garçon en riant. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux comme cliché.

– S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu es entrain de faire de l'humour ?

Adrien haussa les épaules de manière nonchalante, et Marinette afficha un air presque outré. Le garçon décida de se rattraper en se montrant sincère. Il lui reprit les mains et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

– C'est sorti tout seul. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je gardais ça pour moi.

– Pour moi aussi, répondit-elle après quelques secondes.

Marinette ne se rendit compte qu'Adrien s'était approché très près d'elle que lorsque celui-ci déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien qu'elle et Adrien s'étaient silencieusement accordés pour éviter les démonstrations d'affection flagrantes en public, il fallait bien une exception à cette règle. Et, étant donné les circonstances, ils firent fi de l'avis de leurs camarades - qui ne faisaient aucunement attention à eux. Et puis, Marinette reconnut volontiers que ce baiser avait une autre saveur. Était-ce l'effet « Je t'aime » pourrait-on dire ? En tout cas, elle sentait que les lèvres d'Adrien étaient plus fortes, mais également qu'elles se mouvaient avec plus d'engouement, la forçant à suivre le même rythme. Ce qui n'était pas pour son déplaisir...

Après qu'il ait rompu leur échange, Adrien vint titiller quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de la coiffure de Marinette.

– Ça va mieux maintenant ?

Encore dans le flou à la suite de ce baiser, Marinette répondit en hochant positivement la tête.

– Je me disais, si tu veux, une fois qu'on sera rentré chez nous après la fête... On pourrait peut-être... sortir ?

La proposition d'Adrien laissa Marinette perplexe.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui chuchoter, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

– Je crois que Ladybug et Chat Noir aimeraient bien se retrouver un peu seuls ce soir. (Il s'éloigna pour revenir à sa hauteur avant de finir par:) Tu ne crois pas ?

Les lèvres de Marinette formèrent d'elle-même un sourire des plus lumineux. Avant même qu'elle n'y réfléchisse posément, l'idée d'Adrien lui plaisait. Ils ne devraient rentrer que dans un moment. Cela leur laissait le temps de profiter autant que possible de la soirée et de leurs amis. Et ainsi, après, ils pourraient vraiment être seuls et profiter l'un de l'autre.

Mais la jeune fille se sentait bien mieux, et son côté taquin reprit le dessus.

– C'est une proposition intéressante, chaton. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire ? dit-elle en prenant un air faussement désintéressé.

Adrien ne la connaissait que trop bien et savait parfaitement qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il décida d'emprunter le même chemin.

– Voyons. Nous pourrions nous arrêter sur le toit d'un immeuble juste en face de la Tour Eiffel qui sera éclairée. On se tiendra par la main. On regardera le ciel étoilé. Et je passerai mon temps à te comparer aux étoiles, elles qui illumines la nuit, tout comme toi tu illumines mes jours.

Quelques peu déstabilisée par cet élan (faussement ou vraiment ?) poétique qui avait gagné son compagnon, Marinette essaya de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle voulait continuer de jouer.

– Oui, mais Chat, tu n'as pas peur d'être à court d'idées pour tes poèmes.

– Tu es ma source d'inspiration. Si tu veux entendre des mots doux de ma part, crois-moi tu en auras à profusion.

– D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ?

Elle avait essayé de le piéger avec cette question, pensant que les activités proposées vers minuit/une heure du matin étaient limitées pour deux super-héros amoureux devant se montrer discrets.

Mais le piège se referma sur elle. Elle ne le comprit que quand Adrien vint à nouveau l'embrasser. Mais alors que leur précédent baiser avait duré un bon moment, ici Adrien se retira au bout d'à peine deux secondes, laissant un goût de frustration sur les lèvres de Marinette.

– Si tu en veux d'autres, il va falloir accepter ce rendez-vous, ma Lady, lui susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, se maudissant d'être aussi naïve sur les intentions de son partenaire (et de ses désirs cachés par le même occasion). La perspective de pouvoir embrasser Adrien une petite partie de la nuit lui faisait grandement envie. Elle reconnut dans la démarche de son compagnon le Chat Noir qu'elle connaissait.

– J'accepte. Tu as gagné.

Fier de cette petite victoire, Adrien afficha un sourire triomphant. Il se leva alors, et tendit une main à Marinette.

– Aller viens, princesse. On retourne danser.

Marinette posa sa main dans la sienne, puis il lui insuffla de l'élan pour l'aider à se lever. Elle plia les genoux, imitant une révérence, avant de répondre :

– Avec plaisir, beau prince.

Elle nota pour elle-même que, le fait qu'Adrien l'appelle ainsi le temps de cette soirée, collait parfaitement avec ce qu'elle ressentait. Très clairement, elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse de conte de fées. Une princesse qui va au bal, et qui danse avec son prince charmant. La comparaison était toute trouvée.

Bras dessus bras dessous, ils retournèrent vers leurs amis qui s'amusaient toujours à danser. Ces derniers n'avaient même pas fait attention à leur absence. Et bien qu'ils soient heureux de passer la soirée en leur compagnie, Adrien et Marinette n'avaient qu'une hâte : rentrer chez eux pour ensuite repartir et se retrouver sans personne pour les épier.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus :) Et oui, ils se sont enfin dit "Je t'aime", c'est une grande avancée mine de rien XD Et libre à vous d'imaginer ce qui s'est passé le reste de la nuit (je vous vois venir on s'en tient aux bisous OH XD)**

 **A très bientôt pour le prochain défi qui sera donc la suite directe de cette histoire :)**


End file.
